Aftermath of the War
by eYchung
Summary: After the war has concluded, Naruto and Hinata get more serious in their relationship. One-shot featuring a lemon scene between Naruto and Hinata in the bottom third. The previous two-thirds are simply plot clean-up and relationship development. Canon/Lemon/In-character/Future


**Hey guys, it's my first fanfic I've ever written-I wrote this in under 2 hours. Hope you enjoy it! (Lemon in the bottom third)**

****I am not attemping to make use of this creative usage of Naruto in any way for financial gain, nor do I intend on distributing this outside of .**

Naruto stood, panting. They had finally done it. The Allied Shinobi Forces were victorious. Madara was defeated, surprisingly, with a change of heart from Obito, who turned against Madara's Susano'o form and helped end him once and for all. Naruto would never forget the bonds that he shared and the sense of trust and hope he felt from his comrades. The countless brothers and sisters that were willing to die for him, just so that he could continue fighting and living. He knew that he was their greatest hope-that all their trusts and fears lay with him. He stood, chest heaving with sobs, so grateful for the love and honor his friends and allies had given him. He never felt happier.

_I did it, To-chan...,_ as he looked up into the sky, remembering the face of his father, smiling at him proudly as his resurrected body blew away.

He felt a soft, gentle touch on his shoulders.

"Naruto-kun...are you okay?" whispered Hinata gently into his ear. He did not stop to wipe his tears and turned slowly to face Hinata.

_Hinata._

He savored her concerned look, her soft eyes glistening with tears as she, too, felt the emotion and catharsis that the victory brought. He shook his head slightly and just smiled, staring at her in warm silence for a few seconds.

"Yeah...I was just thinking of everyone who died and fought for me-no, for the world." He shifted. "And...as I was looking at you, I was just thinking how grateful I am to have you with me," he whispered, bringing Hinata closer to him. His hands grasped hers softly. "Hinata...chan. Thanks for everything-I couldn't have done it without you. Really," he smiled, letting out a small, warm breath of air out, teasing her ears.

It felt good to let that out. "Sorry I didn't get to really talk to you after what happened with Pain. I was just so busy, and I didn't really know what to say, and I-" She cut him off with a slight tightening of his hands.

"Naruto-kun...it's okay. When you held my hand before...and right now...I feel so warm and tender. I...I-I love you, Naruto-kun," she whispered, giving Naruto a slight shudder throughout his body. Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He embraced Hinata tightly, both his arms wrapped around her torso. She gasped softly in surprise, but relaxed, and returned the embrace.

_Naruto-kun is hugging me!_

She squealed in delight, absorbing his warmth, his light-his love. They held each other, lovers embraced, with Naruto once again letting out a steady stream of tears down his face.

"Back there...I almost lost myself. What Obito was saying to me was really about to break me. Neji dead before me...I really felt like giving up," he sighed. "But you brought me back. You gave me new determination to fight. Thank you, Hinata-chan...I love you, too."

Hinata gasped and released her hold on Naruto and stepped back. She looked intently in Naruto's wet eyes, looking for a trace of insincerity, just to make sure. Just to give her complete reassurance-she had dreamt about this moment her whole life. Ever since that day he stood up for her and changed her whole mentality, she had fallen in love with him. She wanted to be his girlfriend-his wife, and make him happy, and just wanted to love him. But she never had the courage to bring up any possible future with him. Plus, it didn't help that he was the savior of the world and was always somewhere, fighting. But now-now, it all resolved itself. He reciprocated her now-known love for him. She felt her lip and cheeks tremoring, and her eyes filled up instantly with tears. She started weeping profusely and buried her face in Naruto's shoulder. Naruto was slightly taken aback, but then he realized a little bit of her feelings and hugged her even tighter than before.

"Naruto-kun," she breathed out. "I've been waiting for you to say that for so long...for so long, I watched you from the back, wanting to help you. Wanting to make my love more known to you. I'm so glad I was able to help you during this war, to give you strength, just like you gave me determination getting out of my depression and fighting hard-all for you...Now I'm so glad you feel the same way," she smiled, her face still in the folds of Naruto's jacket.

"Hehe, I'll be with you from now on, Hinata-chan," he grinned, his eyes locked with Hinata's beautiful lavender-tinged eyes. Both began smiling uncontrollably, their eyes filled to their brims with love and emotion. "Oi, Hinata-chan," he said.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" she asked, not leaving his arms.

Naruto shrugged, rubbing the back of his head, ultimately smiling wider. "So...are we dating now, or what?" he asked sheepishly. Hinata couldn't help but burst out in laughter, filled with mirth at his personality.

"Oh, Naruto-kun...you're still the same," she smiled.

"Hey, hey, what is that supposed to mean?" he asked, in a playfully accusing tone. "I'm the savior of the world!" he proclaimed, spreading his arms out wide.

"Yes, that is true. But you're all mine now, especially now that it's all over," she smirked. He just grinned and rested his chin on her head, continuously rekindling the burning love they had for each other now.

* * *

Unforunately, they did not get to further their new relationship in the immediate future during the aftermath of the war. There was still so much to be done, and the recovery process for the Konoha village was still underway after the destruction Pain left. Also, Naruto had to focus on appeasing the Hokage and the elders on being more willing to accept Sasuke back into the village. Most of his friends were not against his return back, but no one trusted him and was still very wary of him, despite his accomplishments and help in defeating Obito, and later, Madara. Still more suspicious and cautious were people towards the rest of Team Taka.

However, months went by, and peace once again finally seemed to settle across the Five Great Nations. Village life returned to normalcy, more or less, and Konoha 11 stayed Konoha 11, with the return of Sasuke, and the loss of Neji. To everyone in the Hidden Leaf, life finally seemed like it would be back to peace and tranquil again, with military duties consisting of typical missions and patrolling duties around the Land of Fire's borders, guarding against any marauding bands of ninjas wishing to strike at a vulnerable time. Tsunade gave the Konoha 11 an especially prolonged rest period, against their insistences that they were fine and could resume regular chuunin/jounin activities, shaking her head and just replying that they had done enough for the village, whatwith their being at the front lines, risking their lives for the world's sake. She admonished them to use this downtime to make stronger bonds with each other, and enjoy each other's friendships and presences, as they would not know when one of them would suddenly pass on. These wise words settled them down, temporarily silencing them in remembrance of Neji's sacrifice.

Naruto flexed his hands repeatedly, as the room fell silent, Tsunade simply observing their pained faces filled with emotion. "You're right, Baa-chan. I think a week or so of rest would do us all good. It's been a while since we've been able to relax and have some fun with each other. Thanks for the generosity," he replied, looking at her in total seriousness. Tsunade gave a slight harrumph but smiled. The rest of the group all confirmed Naruto's words and gave thier thanks, even Sasuke, surprised that she did not single him out.

"You're all welcome. I expect to see you all fit and healthy for duty in a few weeks, though." They all shouted their affirmations. Tsunade stood up, slowly walking towards Naruto. Naruto gulped, not knowing what to expect. Tsunade placed her hand at the back of his head and used her other arm to wrap around his back. "Thank you, Naruto. We'd all be dead if it was not for you. As your Hokage, and also as your 'Aunt,' I'm so proud of you. I know all the Hokages, Minato especially, were proud of what you were able to do. You truly are worthy of becoming our next Hokage," she said quietly. Her words were of the utmost sincerity, her voice trembling as well, filled with thick emotion. She gave him a kiss on his forehead, just like a few years ago, when he was a genin.

Naruto took the words with attentiveness and relaxed a little, resting his head on her bosom. Then, he withdrew and looked at her with a Naruto-like grin, shrugging, "Ah, what else was I supposed to do, Baa-chan? You know I had to show everyone how awesome I am! Hehehe." She also withdrew and smiled with a slight inhale. Then she suddenly gave him a slight punch on his head, "Stop calling me Granny! At least call me Oba-chan!"

Naruto laughed boisterously, "Hahaha! Sure thing, sure thing. Anyway, later! Thanks for everything..Hokage-sama," he said comically, winking at her. With that, he and the rest of Konoha 11 left her office, leaving Tsunade in high spirits, shaking her head at the potential Naruto had fulfilled and still reserved within him.

_He will be a fine Hokage, worthy of being the Rokudaime, don't you think, Ojichan?_

* * *

Naruto wasted no time with his newly given vacation. He said his goodbyes to everyone for the day, recommending them all to go eat barbeque and hang out at the bathhouse, but said for them to go ahead without him-he wanted to go home and take a nap. As the rest of his friends started to near away, he ran off to the side and whispered loudly, "Oi! Hinata-chan! Hinata looked behind him, noticing his sly smile and, checking that no one noticed, tiptoed quickly to Naruto.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?"

"You wanna go on a date?"

"D-d-d-date?" Hinata felt heat rush through her cheeks and ears. She couldn't believe it.

_Oh, my...Naruto-kun...wants to go on a date with me!_

She squealed in delight and nodded profusely. Naruto lit up, commenting, "Gah, Hinata-chan, you're so cute! Ha, okay, let's go home and change and let's meet up at Ichiraku in an hour, okay?" Hinata affirmed and rushed home, so excited to spend alone time with Naruto.

Just as they had agreed, they met up in front of Ichiraku Ramen in an hour, both washed up and looking refreshed. Hinata had taken off her flak jacket and instead dressed somewhat casually, although with a different outfit than usual. She wore her usual leggings, but with a long-sleeved silk, blue shirt that complemented her attractive figure nicely, and wore low heels not unlike those of Tsunade. Naruto wore his regular outfit, but he unzipped his jacket, revealing black shirt underneath.

As Naruto was waiting patiently, simply looking at the bustling people walking by, he saw Hinata and stopped. Seeing Hinata without her usual jacket and simply in casual, feminine clothes made him realize just how nicely figured she was. Her curves caved sharply in, a result of her hours of unending training, trying to get stronger to support Naruto, while her breasts filled her shirt nicely. Her leggings stuck closely to her skin, and while the top half of her legs were usually covered by her normal jacket, with just her top on, her long, slim legs were revealed. Naruto's heart raced a little faster, taking in her previously unnoticed physique and beauty. He called out to her, "Hinata-chan! Over here!"

She saw Naruto and rushed over, and they sat down in the shop. Naruto excitedly ordered his favorite ramen for the two of them, and asked the old man Ichiraku, "Make Hinata's a litlte extra good, okay, old man? I'm on a date with her," he said, trying to be inconspicious. The old man leaned in, receiving the message, and gave Naruto a sharp glisten around his left eye not unlike that of Gai, confirming Naruto's request. When they had received their bowls, they both dug into the food, not having a warm meal from home in weeks.

* * *

After they had partaken in their dinner, the streets were a little less crowded, as people started to slowly retire back to their homes. Hinata, clutching Naruto's right arm as they walked, while Naruto walked confidently, sighing in relief after having his forever unending ramen cravings settled for a while. He noticed Hinata clutching his arm tightly, as if she was cold, and quickly took off his jacket and put it around Hinata. He then extended his arm around Hinata's shoulders, drawing her close in.

Hinata blushed, and readily accepted the warm welcome to Naruto's body heat. She gave a small sigh, too quiet for him to notice, bursting with joy that she was finally with him.

Simply enjoying the slow walk, Naruto looked down at Hinata, and asked, with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, "Hey, Hinata, you wanna come over to my place?" Hinata looked up, not initially knowing what he meant, and replied, "Well, sure, Naruto-kun, but...what for?"

Naruto snickered and said, close to her left ear, "I dunno, let's just have some fun, you and me. Get it?" Hinata blushed quickly, and immediately confirmed, realizing what he was getting at.

"Hehehe, okay, let's walk a little faster now." Their pace sped up, with Naruto's apartment in the distance. As they reached his door, and Naruto opened the lock to his room, he led Hinata in, not pausing to turn on any lights. The moonlight lit through his room's window, lighting up his bed.

Hinata trembled with slight nervousness, not really knowing what to expect, but calmed herself and reminded herself how far she had gotten.

_I've been wanting this for so long, and I'm here now. I won't disappoint Naruto-kun!_

Naruto led her to his bed and laid down first, with Hinata facing him, lying on his body. He looked deeply into her eyes, and stared silently for some time. Hinata lay frozen, staring back into his eyes, but not daring to make any moves. Naruto leaned in and offered his lips near hers, waiting for her to confirm and lock hers with his. Even more frozen, she tried to register what Naruto was doing, and then immediately connected her lips to his.

Their lips, locked together, were working against each other as they affirmated their love for each other through a passionate kiss. Their tongues, at first timid and shy to come out from their caverns, ventured out, and upon contact, began also to wrestle each other passionately. Hinata emanated soft moans, while Naruto simply breathed harder.

His warm breath escaping his nostrils, hitting Hinata's face sent shivers down her body. She drew closer to him, her breasts touching his chest. She felt a small bulge hit her thigh at this new contact. Naruto, now much more aroused, began rubbing her back and feeling her legs up and down their length, still passionately keeping in touch with Hinata's lips and tongue. He began to slowly reach into her shirt, gently feeling her torso.

Hinata gasped at the sudden contact, but relaxed and helped Naruto's hands take off her shirt, and then her leggings. Hinata then reached out to Naruto's chest and tore off his shirt and pulled down his pants, bringing his boxers along with it. Naruto sat on the bed, bare naked now, with his manhood throbbing now, almost at its full length. Hinata, still in her bra and panties, reached behind her, and unhooked her bra. Her arms lay limp next to her, her bra still clinging to her breasts.

Naruto's eyes widened at her boldness. He cupped her face in his hands, and whispered, "You don't to rush it, Hinata. We can take it as easy as you want it."

"No, Naruto-kun...I-I want this. I want you," she whimpered back. Her heart was racing, and yet, she did not feel nervous. Somehow, this felt so natural, and she felt at place. Naruto peeled her bra off and gasped at admiration for her breasts. Her breasts were white and rounded out, bouncing with slight vigor at the removal of the bra. He slowly extended his open hands out to her breasts, and on contact, started squeezing them.

Hinata gasped at the sensation. She squirmed in pleasure at the feeling of Naruto grasping her breasts. Still not taking his eyes off them, he reached down and started sucking on one of her pink, firm nipples, while his fingers dealt with the other. Hinata drew back her head, her mouth agape in silent pleasure at Naruto suckling her nipples. Naruto took his hand, busy with the other nipple, and reached into her panties and hooked his index finger into her. Hinata let out a sharp moan in pleasure, her body rigid in sheer enjoyment.

Another finger went in, and another one. Soon, Naruto was slowly fingering her in and out of her pink flower. As Hinata's panties became soaked by the seconds, he pulled it off her legs slowly, taking his hand out of her, and raised it to his mouth. He tasted one of his fingers, dipped in Hinata's nectar, and then began kissing her with a greater fervor than before, this time with unbridled lust for Hinata and her body. He lifted Hinata up by her arms and she crouched with her feet on the bed, her cave dripping with her sweet love nectar, inches away from Naruto's throbbing head and shaft.

He groaned as she lowered herself onto his stick, and upon final entering, he threw his head back and moaned in pure ecstasy. She began riding him, easily, as she was so aroused from Naruto's foreplay, and slowly began to increase the tempo as she rode Naruto's long shaft.

"I...want to make you feel good, Naruto-kun," she breathed, giving great effort into thrusting Naruto deeper into her with each ride. Naruto simply replied by bucking his hips along with her thrusting and kissed her with even greater passion and energy. Hinata began slowly rotating around his pole, giving Naruto even greater pleasure as they both moaned with lustful pleasure, their skin becoming moist at their hot consummation of love.

Naruto, remembering something he saw in one of Ero-sennin's magazines, turned her around, groaning with the sensation of his cock rotating inside of Hinata, and began to grasp Hinata's butt. Slowly inching to her other hole, she took some of Hinata's juices and began to finger her anus as well, sending shocks of renewed pleasure throughout her body. She had nothing to say, only silently enjoying every sensation and feeling of having Naruto inside of him. She began trembling, and her legs buckled as she had her first orgasm, with Naruto still fingering her ass. Naruto howled in joy as she landed all the way down his shaft, the full of his manhood inside of her, feeling her trembling and her explosion of juices rushing out.

He took out his finger and began massaging her breasts, breathing, "Hinata, I'm almost there, too. You mind...finishing me off?" Hinata understood, and as Naruto withdrew, she faced him and took the length of his shaft in her mouth. She extended his penis in and out of her mouth, her tongue wrapping around his tip and head at the same time. With increasing speed, Hinata felt Naruto grow bigger inside of him and throb even harder, until he jerked his cock deeper into the back of her throat, where he unloaded his hot seed. He kept shooting his cum into her, while Hinata was gulping it down as best as she could. As he withdrew, some of his cum spilled out and landed on her breasts, which she wiped with her finger and sucked off with her mouth.

Naruto, still hard, waited for Hinata to finish up, cum still dripping out of his head, and asked, "Hinata...let's go again, but this time...in your other hole." She looked up at him, his eyes promising to go gentle, and turned around, offering her butt to him. Naruto rubbed her cheeks, and began prodding her anus with his dick. Hinata whimpered at the feeling, and as he began to enter in slowly, she couldn't stay quiet. She gasped loudly, moaning and groaning as he invaded her ass even further in.

When his pelvis had hit her butt, she knew he had gone all the way in, and began rocking forward and backward, clenching her ass tighter, elating a deep groan from Naruto as he felt his penis inside of her be wrapped even tighter. He guessed Hinata was not feeling much pain, so he began thrusting harder and faster, causing Hinata to yell out in lustful frenzy. For minutes, all that was heard were sounds of pleasure, and the whack-whack sound of Naruto's shaft hit harder and harder against Hinata's ass.

They both were in such elation, and soon, Naruto began rubbing her clit with his fingers, causing Hinata to tremble and orgasm another time, and another time, until soon, she was clenching Naruto so tight, he could not even pull out and in. As Hinata's ass clenched and loosened its grip on Naruto's cock, he began to feel a rush of electricity through him, causing him to go numb. "Hinata, I'm coming! I'm coming!" he yelled out in warning.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun! Please, come inside me! I want to feel your-Ahhh!" she screamed as he released his second wave of fresh cum into her insides, this time with an even bigger load. Hinata trembled as she orgasmed again, simply not being able to handle the sensation of Naruto filling her up. Naruto lay over Hinata's back, his penis still inside Hinata, both gasping for air. He pulled out, his dick now limp, while Hinata fell back and landed on Naruto's outstretched arms.

While both were trying to catch their breath, Naruto pulled Hinata in closer, one hand resting on her torso, the other on her soft breasts. "Hinata-chan...that was so good. I love you," he said softly next to her ear. Hinata gave out a long exhalation of happiness as she replied in return, "Me too...You made me feel so good, Naruto-kun. I'm so glad we're together, finally."

And with that, Naruto pulled her in closer, wrapping her in a tight embrace, her breasts pressed against his chest. Naruto simply emptied his lungs, as Hinata began breathing slower as she fell into a slumber, Naruto, with one last gaze at the moon out his window, felt the warmth and love emanate in connection with the two of them, and thought he never felt warmer.


End file.
